


'The Sea Witch'

by zaticon1



Category: Frank Frazetta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaticon1/pseuds/zaticon1
Summary: This work was inspired by the Frank Frazetta painting of the same name and the poem,'The Sea Wolf,' by Violet McDougal
Kudos: 1





	'The Sea Witch'

The Sea Witch

The seafarers say, ere a trek is done,  
And you’re thinking of Home and your Bride,  
You have to beware of the Sea Witch, fair  
Whose power can end your ride

They say that the Sea Witch sleeps, by day  
Alone in a crystal cave,  
And a longing burns in her charnel heart,  
For the pleasure that she does crave. 

The seafarers say, at the fall of night,  
When there comes a blinding downpour,  
The Sea Witch stands in a pale green light  
And sweetly sings there, on the shore.

And you must cast seaward your gaze, at once,  
Shout your true loves’ name to the waves  
Give no thought to her song or her raven hair,  
‘Lest you’d die, in her crystal cave.

Then a star will burn, guiding your return,  
To your love, who waits on the quay,  
And together you’ll stroll through your garden gates,  
In the dawn of a bright new day.


End file.
